Hugo Strange
Professor Hugo Strange is a villain from the Batman series. He used to be a normal psychiatrist, but he got overly obsessed with the Batman and his true identity, and he has plotted numerous schemes that revolve around genetics and mind control. TV appearances ''Batman: The Animated Series'' In the episode "Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne" Hugo appears. Like in the comics he is able to use his psychiatrist skills to figure out Batman's identity and tries to sell it to Joker, Two-Face and Penguin. However Batman makes it look like he is scamming them. The villains try to kill him however Batman saves him in time. Due to a decoy everyone including Hugo himself thinks he is crazy. ''Justice League Unlimited'' He makes a cameo in the episode "Doomsday Sanction" as a member of Cadmus. He was originally supposed to appear in the episode "Question Authority" however because of his appearance in the show The Batman the character was off limits. It is also possible that he told Amanda Waller Batman's identity. The Batman Hugo Strange is a recurring villain in The Batman. The chief psychiatrist of Arkham Asylum, Strange proves more interested in discovering how the criminal mind works than actually treating it, going so far as to deliberately drive a cured Arnold Wesker back to crime as a "test" in "Fistful of Felt." His amoral methods eventually put him at odds with Batman and the law in "Gotham's Ultimate Criminal Mastermind" when he creates a villainous robot using the brainwaves of all of Gotham's rogues in order to lure out and study Batman, and he finds himself incarcerated in his former workplace. He continues to make appearances throughout the series, and finally appears as the main antagonist in the series finale. He is portrayed more evilly than his comics counterpart as he is willing to doom humanity to extraterrestrials. ''Batman the Brave and the Bold'' In the episode "The Knights of Tomorrow" he is shown as one of the villains in a montage of villains defeated by Batman and Catwoman. ''Young Justice'' In the episode "Terrors" he is shown as the psychiatrist in Belle Reve prison. After a riot he ends up as the warden this is the real plan as he is secretly working with Icicle and The Light so he can end up helping the criminals in secret operations in the prison. ''Gotham'' Hugo Strange made his debut in the second season of the television series Gotham, and was played by B.D. Wong who also played Dr. Henry Wu in Jurassic Park and Jurassic World. Professor Strange works at a lab underneath Indian Hill which is seen experimenting on human test subjects in order to achieve immortality. Not only is Strange revealed to be employed by the mysterious Court of Owls, he is also responsible for the murders of Thomas and Martha Wayne. This incarnation of the character is the first live-action appearance of Hugo Strange. Arkhamverse ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' Professor Hugo Strange doesn't appear as a villain in the game Batman: Arkham Asylum. One of the Riddler's riddles revolves around him. Character Bio He has an entry in the Character Bios. His profile states: First gaining fame as a psychiatrist who declared that he’d fully analyzed the Dark Knight from afar, Professor Hugo Strange lent credence to his own claims by deducing Batman’s true identity as Bruce Wayne. However, his interest in the Batman turned into a deranged obsession, and he’s used his medical expertise to hatch a series of bizarre plots based around genetics and mind control in order to defeat the Batman and possibly take his place. Strange’s fragile mental state has left him with intermittent knowledge of Batman’s true identity, a fact that hangs over Bruce Wayne’s head – for if Strange ever snaps completely, Batman’s greatest secret might be revealed… ''Batman Arkham City'' Strange is also involved in several side stories. He hired Deadshot to assassinate some of the Political Prisoners, Jack Ryder, Bruce Wayne, and Batman. ''DC Comics Shorts'' Hugo Strange appears in a short called Batman Strange Days. ''He sends his monster to a city to get him a human experiment. He returns with a woman in a white backless dress. He was about to experiment on her, until Batman comes in, flying in a plane. He fights Strange's monster, while his captive tries to run away, but Strange grabs ahold of her. While fighting the monster, Batman jumps on top of his shoulders and he makes him charge into a giant rock. Strange grabs out a knife and threatens to kill the woman. As Batman approaches him, Strange takes a step back, unaware that there's a cliff behind him, and starts to falls. Batman quickly fires a grappling hook at the lady that saves her from falling. Strange, on the other hand, falls to his demise. The woman asks Batman if it's over. Batman replies by saying, "for now". Gallery Hugo_Strange_DCAU.jpg|Hugo Strange in ''Batman: The Animated Series Hugo_Strange_TB.jpg|Hugo Strange in The Batman Hugo_Strange_YJ.png|Hugo Strange in Young Justice Hugo's_Death.png|Seconds before Strange's death. Red_Hood_and_the_Outlaws_Vol_1_21_Textless.jpg Bane masterminds plan.png Hugo Strange Prime Earth.jpg Navigation pl:Hugo Strange (DC) Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Obsessed Category:Imprisoned Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Sophisticated Category:Pawns Category:Non-Action Category:Delusional Category:Deal Makers Category:Psychopath Category:Torturer Category:Evil Creator Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Justice League Villains Category:Young Justice Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Hypocrites Category:Status dependent on Version Category:The Heavy Category:Arrogant Category:Mastermind Category:Power Hungry Category:Lawful Evil Category:Anarchist Category:Provoker Category:Charismatic Category:Gaolers Category:Egotist Category:Brainwashers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Envious Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Mongers Category:Smugglers Category:Homicidal Category:Traitor Category:Cheater Category:Gamblers Category:Thief Category:Live Action Villains Category:Trickster Category:Leader Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Crackers Category:Archenemy Category:Social Darwinists Category:Crime Lord Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Strategic Category:Male Category:Successful Category:Enigmatic